Meeting for the Second Time
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Monica and Chandler both own a restaurant in the big city of New York. But what happens when one runs the other out of business? Will they forgive each other or turn to the person they met online to help them ruin the other's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chandler works at a new high class restaurant that has just moved to the big city called "Bing's Steakhouse" Monica works at a smaller lower class restaurant that is popular to the small part of the city and it's called "Taste of Liberty." The two different restaurants are just two blocks from each other.**

**Monica is dating...I'm gonna use Pete once again...Monica is dating Pete for a few years now and they live together in her apartment.**

**Chandler is single, and lives in a apartment on the other side of the city that his friend Phoebe visits almost every morning.**

Monica lied in bed as Pete got ready for the day. He made coffee and poured them each a glass. He brought Monica hers as he started to read the paper out loud for her to hear.

"Listen to this. The entire work force from the state of Virginia had to have Solitary moved from their computers because they weren't making enough money." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Monica sat up and took a sip of her coffee. "That's so sad."

"Do you know what this means?"

"No." Monica shook her head

"It's the end of western civilization as we know it." He joked kissing the side of her head

"Oh." Monica climbed out of bed "Aren't you going to be late?" She asked as she put on her robe

Pete continued reading "Name one thing, one thing that we gained from technology." He said putting on his suit jacket

"Electricity." Monica said going into the bathroom to start getting ready.

"That's one." He told her going over to her computer that sat on the table "You think this machine is your friend but really it's not." He said walking to the door "Bye."

"See you tonight." She yelled after him

"Sushi." He yelled back

Monica listened for the door to shut before she hurried out of the bathroom and looked out the window making sure he was gone. She then quickly made her way to her computer and logged in.

She smiled when she saw the "You've got mail" Sign light up from NYman. She opened the mail and read it.

_"Ben is my dog. He loves the streets of New York as much as I do. Although he likes to eat bits of pizza and bagel off the side walk and I'd prefer to buy them." _Monica smiled and continued _"Ben is a great catcher. He was offered to try out on the Mets farm team but he chose to stay with me so he can spend 18 hours a day sleeping on a large green pillow the size of an inner tube. Don't you love New York in the fall? It makes me want to buy school supplies. I would buy you a bouquet of new sharpen pencils if I knew your name and address. On the other hand, this not knowing has it's charms..." _Monica continued to read the rest of the letter before she headed off to work.

Chandler sat at his table in his apartment. He got some cereal out and poured himself a bowl. He took a bite as he began to read the paper.

He was soon interrupted by his friend Phoebe yelling at him from the other room "Chandler, I'm running late. Did you press it?" She asked after staying the night the night before from her apartment being remodeled.

Chandler got up and pressed the button to start the coffee machine.

Phoebe hurried out of the spare bedroom "I am so late. Did you start it?"

"I started it."

Phoebe grabbed her purse as she waited. "There was a house fire. Mary Adcines died. Which makes one less person I need to talk to."

Chandler chuckled at his friend

"Tonight, dinner. Don't forget." Phoebe reminded

Chandler looked up from the paper in front of him "Am I going?"

"Chandler Bing, you promised." She said getting her coffee

"But it's black tie." He whined "Can't I just give money instead?"

"Please come. I don't want to go alone." She begged

Chandler sighed "Fine, I'll go."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She hugged him

"Okay, you're late."

"Right." She broke the hug and hurried out.

Chandler listened for the door to shut and looked at the door for a few seconds making sure she didn't come back before he went over to his computer and logged in. "You've got mail." Echoed through the apartment.

He saw that it was from Chefgirl and opened it.

_"I like to start off my notes to you as if we are already in the middle of a conversation. I pretend that we are the oldest and closet friend as oppose to what we actually are, people who don't know each other's names and met in a Chat Room where we both claimed we've never been before. "What will he say today?" I wonder. I turn on my computer and wait impatiently as it starts up. I go online and my breath catches in my chest until I hear three little words. You've got mail. I hear nothing, not even the sounds on the street of New York, just the beat of my heart. I have mail. From you." _Chandler finished reading the last of her words and felt they were actually the closet of friends already.

Chandler left his apartment and headed to the elevators that took him down that morning like every morning.

Monica closed the door to her apartment building and walked down the streets of New York ready to start her day out fresh. She passed book stores, hotels, delivery trucks, bakery's, repair shops, pharmacy's; before she got to Starbucks.

Once she got her coffee she walked out and walked past each building watching them as they opened their doors for the day until she reached her destination.

Chandler crossed the street and walked into Starbucks to get his coffee for the morning before he continued to his newly built building to see how it was coming along before the big day where it would open it's doors to the community.

"There are a few things that are being backed up." The man told Chandler "The shipment for your supplies won't be arriving tomorrow because the truck hit a deer on the way." He said "And the electrical contractor is behind in traffic, we also got a thousand dollar ticket from the construction workers trucks parking in private property."

Chandler nodded "Great great." He looked around at his restaurant. There wasn't much there but the tarpes on the floor and plastic covering the doors and windows. "Is the electrition here today?" Chandler asked

"Man, I just told you he is in traffic. I knew you weren't listening."

Chandler smiled "You're right. I wasn't." He continued to walk around "I hear nothing. Not a sound on the city streets just the beat of my own heart." He said remembering the words from his email from chefgirl earlier that day "I think it goes something like that."

**Well, this is just the beginning. I hope you like it and I will be sure to be on top of both my stories. Please review to let me know if you like this idea of a story or I should just drop it and do my other one only.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so there are going to be some strange people in this chapter that work for Monica...I just need some other characters to fill in. And I wanted you to get a picture to what they might look like.**

Monica walked up to her restaurant, Taste of Liberty, and unlocked in for Rachel who was waiting outside the door. They walked in and got ready before the customers started to flow in.

Rachel turned and looked over at Monica who was smiling putting on her chefs coat "What are you so happy about?" She asked

Monica looked up at Rachel "Nothing." She tired to hide her smile

"Are you in love?"

"No." Monica said but stopped "Yes, yes I am in love. With Pete. We live together and things couldn't be better." Monica said smiling and leaving the kitchen to start with setting the tables.

Rachel followed her "What is going on?" She asked

"Nothing."

"I'm just going to stand here until you tell me."

Monica had to tell her now. The one thing she hated most was being over crowded. "Fine." She caved "Is it cheating if you are involved with someone by email?"

"Did you have sex?"

"No." Monica shook her head "How can I, I've never even meet the man."

"I mean like cyber sex?"

"No."

"Oh." Rachel shook her head "No, don't do it. The minute you do they will lose respect for you." Rachel said starting to rap the silver ware.

"It's not like that. We just email. But I'm thinking about stopping because it's getting..."

"Out of hand?" Rachel finished for her

Monica looked over at her "Confusing."

"Where did you meet him?" She asked

"I can't even remember."

Rachel went closer to her.

"Okay, on my birthday I wandered into the over 30 room for a joke. And he was there, and we started chatting."

"About what?" Rachel pushed forward

"Food, recipes and New York life." She smiled "And bouquets of sharpened pencils."

"What?"

"Never mind." She waved it away "But we don't talk about anything personal. So I don't know his name or what he does, where he lives. So, it would be really easy for me to stop seeing him because, I'm not."

"God, he could be the next person to walk into the restaurant."

"I know." Monica smiled

"He could be..."

They both stopped when they heard the door open.

"Ross..." Rachel said quietly

"Morning." He said tiredly

"Are you online?" Rachel asked him

"Well, as far as I'm concerned the internet is just another way of being rejected by women."

They looked back to the door when it opened.

"Good Morning Estel." Monica greeted her

"Morning." She smiled back "What are you girls talking about?"

"Cyber sex." Rachel told her

"Oh, I once tried to have cyber sex but I kept getting a busy signal."

"I know." Rachel said sadly "I was really depressed too." She said finishing setting the tables before they opened the restaurant

Monica flipped the sign to open and right when she did their first costumers of the day came in. "Good morning." She greeted them

Chandler looked out the window of his office building "The construction is going well. Although Joey and I are a little concerned about neighborhood response." Chandler admitted sitting down on the couch. He moved around and couldn't help but feel how comfortable it was "What fabric is this?" He asked "Does it have a name?"

"Yes, it's called money." One of the business men in the room said.

"Oh, how interesting."

"So I hear your mother is getting married again."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Tell her I said congratulations." Chandler joked lying down on the couch. "Listen," Chandler sat up "I have an announcement." He started "Greg's bakery, down the street, it's going under." He smiled and pointed to him.

"Yes!" He said happily "Another independent bites the dust..."

"But, there is this other one, Taste of Liberty, it's been there forever. Competition." He pointed out

"Judy Geller."

"Whose that?" Chandler asked

"Judy Geller, lovely women. I think I took her out, long long time ago. Or maybe we just wrote letters."

Chandler smiled "You wrote her letters?"

"Well mail. It was called mail." He smiled

"I've heard of it."

"Judy had beautiful writing. She was too young for me but, she was, enchanting." He smiled

"Enchanting?" Chandler questioned

"Her daughter owns it now."

They stopped talking when a man came in with flowers. "Mr. Bing?"

_"My mother is now engaged to a man who can't seem to stop sending her flowers. The only problem was they kept coming to my address." _Chandler wrote to chefgirl that afternoon on his break.

Monica smiled as she walked home from work that night. She already had a story from her day in mind to send NYman. _"I once dreamt of a butterfly on the subway, and today, I saw one. It got on at 49th and off at 52nd where I assumed it was going to Bloomingdale's to buy a hat that will turn out to be a mistake. Which all hats are." _

Chandler read another one of his emails from chefgirl and laughed as he began writing back _"The whole purpose to places like Starbucks is for people with no decision making ability whatsoever, to make six decisions just to buy one cup of , tall, light, caff, decaff, dark, low fat, nonfat, espresso." _He named them all off. _"So people who don't know what the hell they're doing or who on Earth they are, can't just not get a cup of coffee, but an absolutely defining sense of self."_

Chandler drank his coffee the next day on his way to work a few days later. The place was coming along great. They were starting to paint the name on the outside of the building now and putting aids in the paper.

Ross walked to work that morning when he passed a big building that said "Bing's Steakhouse." He quickly went to go get Monica and Rachel to show them what was happening.

"A Steakhouse..." Ross shook his head not liking the sound of that.

"Don't worry about it guys. This is big, impersonal, over fattening..."

"But they discount." Ross said

"But they don't provide just anything. We do." Monica said looking on the bright side. "So really this could be a good thing. People start going there and seeing how good we actually are." She smiled

Later that night Monica was telling Pete all about it "And when you are finished with "Bing's Steakhouse" The "Taste of Liberty" Is going to be responsible for reversing the entire course of industrial revolution." He said

"Now that is so sweet, Pete. You are so sweet." She went over to him and gave him a peck on the lips. "You know, I was wondering about my work. What do I really do exactly? All I really do is run a small restaurant that not a lot of people know about."

Pete wrapped his arms around her body "You really do is this incredible job."

"I don't know-"

"Monica!" Pete warned

"I just-"

Pete cut her off "You are amazing. Every little bit of you." He kissed her cheek "Your personality." He kissed her other cheek "Your beauty." He kissed her neck causing Monica to giggle and pull him closer.

Late that night, once Pete was sound asleep, Monica got up and headed for her computer. She started typing not sure if what she was typing she should send. But right now, all she could think about was one thing.

_"Sometimes I wonder about my life. I live a small life, well, okay but small. And sometimes I wonder, do I do it because I like it or because I'm afraid? I don't really want an answer. I just want to send this question out into the world. So, goodnight NYman." _

Monica sighed as she pressed send and headed off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter... **

Chandler was working on getting his sink fixed when he had some unexpected visitors. "Chandler!" They yelled "Uncle Chandler!"

Chandler looked up and smiled when he saw his best friends kids run through the door "Hey! Hey, I know you two." He smiled going over to them and giving them a hug "Annabel, It's been forever since you two last visited me." He smiled and lifted up the other one "Kody, how are you?"

"Good." He smiled

Chandler put him back down "That's good."

Joey walked in next "Don't I get a hello?" He asked

"Hey, whats up man." Chandler smiled patting his friend on the back. He looked to the women standing next to Joey "And who is this?"

"This is Sarah. She is in the middle of a divorce so I thought I'd help her out." Joey said smiling having been through that before.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was my fault marrying a man who lies."

"That is so wise. Annabel, remember that." He looked down at the eight year old.

"Hey Chandler, Kody now knows how to spell your name."

"Really?" Chandler lifted Kody up "Let's hear it."

"B-I-N-G." Kody said proudly

"Good job." He put him back down looking back at Joey "I got this covered if you two want the day off. Discuss divorce..." Chandler suggested

"That would be great man, thanks."

"No problem. You two have fun."

They said their goodbyes before they left.

Chandler forgot about his sink and the three of them all went to the carnival that was in town.

After they got their face painted, tossed rings, took pictures, rode rides and won: fish, stuffed animal, giant glasses and balloons; they all were getting hungry and headed to a restaurant.

"Can we please go to the Taste of Liberty?" Annabel asked "They have the best Mac'N'Cheese."

Chandler smiled "Sure."

They walked down the street until they reached the building and found a place to sit.

Rachel saw a few people walk in and sit down. She made sure they got their menus and drinks ordered before she left.

She placed the order and went back to the kitchen to tell Monica she was leaving.

"Okay. Tell your mom I said hi." Monica said

"Will do." Rachel hung up her apron "It's not that crowded now so, but I'll be back before the dinner rush." She told her

"Kay thanks." Monica said before continuing with her cooking.

"Uncle Chandler look at my picture." Five year old Kody said after coloring his menu

"That is awesome." Chandler smiled

Monica walked out with the food and placed it in front of the three at the table. "Wow, now might I say that is one beautiful picture you got there." Monica commented

Annabel smiled up at her "Thanks. My dad thinks I draw too much."

Monica looked over at the man sitting next to her "Oh really?"

"Oh, that's not my dad." Annabel cut in "That's my uncle."

Monica nodded

"Annabel is my best friends daughter." Chandler explained

"Oh, so is he your son?" Monica asked looking over at the little boy on the other side of him.

Chandler looked over at Kody and wrapped his arm around him "Nope. This little man is my favorite nephew." Chandler smiled looking back up at the women in front of him "May I ask who you are?"

"I am Monica Geller. I own this restaurant. And you are?"

"Chandler. Just call me Chandler."

Ross walked out of the kitchen seeing Monica standing around talking to some people. He walked over to them wondering if he knew who they were. He stopped and saw not a familiar face but a question on his mind "You are going to come back right?"

"Ross!" Monica shot him a look

He shrugged and continued to look at Chandler.

Chandler looked over the food "Of course."

"See, this is why we aren't going to go out of business." Ross told Monica

Monica looked at Chandler "They're opening up a Bing's Steakhouse around the corner."

"Bing's Steakhouse!" Annabel's face lit up "My uncle use-"

Chandler quickly covered her mouth "Likes to buy discounts. Her uncle likes to by discounts." He said "Don't tell anybody that. It's nothing to be proud of."

"B-I-N-G" Kody said proudly

Monica looked over at him "You know how to spell? That's impressive. Can you spell Google?"

"B-I-N-G"

Chandler quickly grabbed another menu "Look at this. You wanna color another picture?" He distracted him "Can we actually get this to go?" Chandler asked Monica

Monica nodded "You know the world is not driven by discounts." She grabbed boxes "I have been in this business forever. I started helping my mother at the age of six." She started putting the food into the containers "I use to watch her. And I would get to make some of the food." Monica smiled at the memory "I'm sorry..." She shook her head "I've gotten carried away."

Chandler nodded hearing her "Yeah-Yeah you have..." He said "You've made me feel..." He paused thinking of the perfect word "Enchanting. Your mother was enchanting."

"Yes she was." Monica smiled

"Um...how long are you going to be Mon?" Ross asked

"How did you know that?" Monica asked ignoring Ross' question

"The photo." Chandler said looking behind her at a picture hung on the wall. "Is that you in the photo? What are you doing?"

Monica smiled "Dancing." She said "My mother and I use to dance together." She sighed "Anyway, she left the story to me and I'm gonna give it to my daughter." She explained

Ross finished packing up his food.

"How old is your daughter now?" He asked

"I don't have a daughter. I'm not married." She told him "But eventually. Until then, Bing's Steakhouse can just go to hell..." She said quietly handing the food to Chandler.

"Thank you. You guys ready?" He looked at the kids

"Yeah." They stood up "Bye Monica." Annabel waved

"Bye Annabel. Bye Kody." She said before they headed to the door. "Oh and one more thing, Kody can you spell Google?"

"B-I-N-G."

Chandler laughed "Haha, Bing." He shut the door behind them and saw that the balloon was stuck.

Monica and Ross stood and watched with smiles on their faces

Chandler opened the door "Good thing it wasn't the fish." He closed the door again


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Chandler's restaurant was ready for business. He had customers lined up outside the doors.

Chandler opened the doors to Bing's Steakhouse with a smile on his face and the waiters stood patiently as they were ready to service.

He stood by the door as they came in and sat at a table "Things look great Mr. Bing." The manager said as he passed by.

Chandler smiled and turned to the man who helped him out along the way to get him to where he is now "No protest, no demonstration. The neighborhood loves it." He watched as they enjoyed their food.

"They're wondering where we've been all these years. Wondering how they ever did without us."

"How is the children food coming along? I know that's not our strong point."

"Well it's early yet, schools not out, and there is that family place nearby." Chandler said not enthused "Taste of Liberty."

"Judy Geller's store."

"Well her daughter owns it now." Chandler explained

Monica sat at her little restaurant waiting for business to walk in.

"They've been open six days and we are 1200 dollars less than the same week last year." Estle said looking up their data on the computer.

Rachel and Monica were trying to make the place look a little more homey by putting some lights up for the holiday. "Well that could be a fluke, right?" Monica said hopeful

"Or not."

"Their restaurant is new, it's a big. It will all shake out, meanwhile I'm putting up Christmas lights."

"That's a good idea."

"What if we have to fold?" Rachel asked "I'm never going to be able to find another job then I'm not going to be able to pay my rent. Then I'm gonna have to move. To Brooklyn."

"The joy of rent control. Six rooms, $450 a month." Ross joked cleaning off the counter and dusting the pictures on the wall.

"You know what, I can't believe you are bringing this up at a time like this. It's like those people who brag because they're tall."

"Guys we are not gonna fold." Monica said stopping them from panic.

"Okay.." Ross put his hands up in defend.

Monica looked out the window and saw what might be their first customer of the day. Seeing a closer look she knew who it was "Miranda."

Miranda heard Monica and walked in the restaurant.

"Hi." Monica opened the door for her

"Oh, Monica, are you surviving?"

"...Well." She said hesitant. "We are so excited about your knew recipe. When should we schedule a tasting?" Monica asked

"Oh it's not quite ready yet. Maybe in January after the holiday's. Will you still be in business in January?"

"We're doing great." She said putting on a fake smile. "Aren't we?" She looked towards her staff.

"No difference what so ever." Estle assured her

"Great." Rachel smiled

"Thank God." Miranda smiled "Well remember that you can count on me for anything. Support, rallies, picot lines. We can even get the times to write something." She said opening the door on her way out again "Or that nut from the observer."

"What nut?" Monica asked

"Pete something or other. The one that is so in love with his blackberry." She said leaving

"A nut? She called me a nut?" Pete said after hearing Monica's story from today's business.

"That's not the point. She thinks my restaurant is in trouble. Now why would she say that?" Monica said as her and Pete where headed to a holiday party. "We are fine."

"You are more than fine, you are absolutely fine." He assured her knocking on the door to the party.

"I'm fine." Monica repeated

The door flew open and a women greeted them "How are you?" She asked with a grin

Monica and Pete looked at each other "Fine." They said walking in to join the party and talk to some people.

Chandler was standing by Phoebe talking to a few people as he looked out at the corner of his eyes and saw someone walk in the room that looked rather familiar. And then it hit him, it was Monica Geller.

"Chandler can you get me another drink, I'm running low." Phoebe handed him her cup.

Chandler took her cup and walked off too refill it. He looked back around the corner and to Monica again before proceeding to the kitchen.

Monica excused herself from the group to go get a drink. "White wine please." She told the bar tender who was getting the drinks.

Chandler turned his head trying to not let Monica see him.

Monica looked over, she leaned her head slightly to get a better view "Oh!" She recognized him "Hello." She gave a friendly smile

Chandler turned having no choice but to face her. He put on a smile "Hi."

Monica smiled "Hi." She grabbed her drink "Do you remember me from the restaurant?"

"Of course I remember you, yes." He nodded "Hi,"

"Hey, how is your niece and nephew?"

Chandler laughed "They are great." He said taking his drink "I better go deliver this. I got a very thirsty date." He smiled "She is like a camel." He joked

Monica nodded "Chandler right? It's Chandler isn't it?"

"And you are Monica." He said walking away

Monica's smile dropped as she watched him leave. "Monica Geller." She said softly to herself walking away to mingle some more when someone stopped her.

"I cannot believe you were talking to Chandler Bing." He said

"Chandler Bing?" Monica asked not believing that it was true.

He nodded "Chandler Bing."

"As in-"

"As in the guy that is gonna take over everything." He said shaking his head walking away.

Monica was shocked from what he just said. 'Was that really Chandler Bing she was talking to?'

A few minutes later she found him again over by the food. She stopped and looked at him grabbing a plate "Bing, your last name is Bing?"

"B-I-N-G." He answered

"God." She sighed "I didn't-I didn't realize, I didn't know."

"Who you were with?" Chandler finished for her "I didn't know who you were with."

"Excuse me?"

"From the Godfather." He laughed "Sorry, it's from the Godfather. It's-" He cleared his throat "When the movie producer realized Tom Hank was..." He shook his head "It's just before the horses head ends up in the bed with all the bloody sheets...you know, he wakes up and is like Ah, Ahhhh, AHHH!" He imitated smiling "Never mind." He continued down the line of food.

"You were spying on me weren't you?" Monica said forgetting about what he just said and followed behind him in the line. "You probably rented those children."

"Now why would I spy on you?"

"Because I'm the competition. Which you know perfectly well of or you wouldn't have come in to see what it was like."

"Excuse me but my family was hungry and you were the closest restaurant." He explained going over to a desert dish and scraping off the outside.

"What is that? What are you doing?" Monica asked watching him.

Chandler scooped it up and put it on his plate.

"What? You are taking all the whipped cream." Monica said as he went to get some more just to irritate her. "That whipped cream is the main point to the desert." Monica rolled her eyes

Chandler put it on his plate "Look the reason I came into your restaurant is because we were all tried from the long day at the fair. It was a charming little restaurant and you probably what, sell 3,000 worth of food in a year."

Monica was surprised at how close he came to being right on the dot "How did you know that?"

"I'm in the food business."

"_I,_ am in the food business." She corrected walking away

"I see." He followed her "And we are the soup kitchen. Only instead of a 10 gallon jug of olive oil for $3.99 that won't even fit on your kitchen cabinet, _we, _prepare expensive paltry." He said "Me, a spy? Absolutely. I have in my possession the super duper secret print out of the sales figures of the restaurant." He joked looking at Monica who was rolling her eyes "It was so full of its own virtue that I was immediately impelled to rush over there afraid it will put me out of business!"

Monica picked up the knife next to her and pointed it slightly towards him. She was speechless not knowing what to say next.

"What?" He looked at the knife in her hands "What?"

They were soon interrupted by Pete walking over to Monica "Hey. How are you doing? Pete Becker." He extended his hand towards Chandler.

"Chandler Bing." He said and Pete's smile and hand dropped to his side.

Monica kept her eye on him.

"Chandler Bing?" Pete said surprised

"B-I-N-G."

Pete took the knife out of Monica's hand "The inventor of the Steakhouse? Of course, the enemy of the food business, the destroyer of all restaurants..."

Monica put her arm around him in prevent him from talking.

"Tell me, how do you sleep at night?"

Before Chandler could speak Phoebe was next to join this little powwow. "I use a wonderful, over the counter drunk." She told Pete "Ultra dorm. Don't take the whole thing just half and you will wake up with the tinniest hang over." She smiled

Everyone starred at her shocked.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is my favorite part of the movie. So I couldn't change it. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chandler couldn't sleep that night. He had so much on his mind and all he could do was write it out. He got up out of bed and went over to the computer logging on he started to type.

_"Do you ever feel you're becoming the worst versing of yourself? That your secret hateful parts: you're arrogant, your spite, has sprung open. Someone provokes you and instead of just smiling and moving on you just, can't. I'm sure you have no idea what I'm talking about..."_

_"No, I know what you mean and I'm completely jealous. What happens to me when I get provoked is I get tongue tied, my mind goes-blank. Then I spend all my tossing and turning trying to figure out what I should have said." _Monica thought about what she should write next _"Even now, days later, I can't figure it out."_

Chandler wrote back

_"Wouldn't it be wonderful if I could pass all my problems to you, and then I would never be behaved badly and you would be behaved badly all the time. Then we would both be happy but then on the other hand I must warn you that when you finally have the pleasure of saying the thing you mean to say saying the moment you mean to say it, remorse immediately follow." _He paused before writing the next part _"Do you think we should meet?" _He hesitated before pressing send.

Monica looked at the words he typed on her screen "Meet?" She questioned "Oh my God." She closed her screen slowly.

The next day Monica walked into Starbucks to grab her coffee before starting her day.

Chandler was adding milk to his coffee when he saw Monica Geller walk in. He slowly made his way to the door trying to hide his face and walked out.

After work Monica went grocery shopping for things she needed at the restaurant. She grabbed a cart and went over to get some cheese. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Chandler Bing walk through the door. She quickly grabbed it and dunked down quickly rolling away for him not to see her.

Chandler grabbed a basket and made his way over to the meat department.

Monica quickly rolled past him and to the next aisle.

She soon made her way to the bread choosing what the best type would be to go along with her soup.

Chandler looked over his shoulder and saw Monica for the second time that day. Her back was facing him so he quickly moved through people and to the next row.

Monica stood in line as she waited for her items to be rung up. She looked behind her and saw Chandler also waiting in line in another lane.

"Excuse me Miss, is that all?" She asked getting Monica's attention back.

"Yes." Monica got out her credit card and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry Miss but this is a non-credit card lane." She said not taking the card from her.

"Oh my gosh." Monica looked up at the sign that indeed read cash only "I'm sorry so, I didn't know. I only have a credit card. Is that okay?" She asked apologitic

"No it's not okay." The impatient person behind her said "It says cash only." He read the sign

She looked through her wallet "I don't have any cash." She checked "I'm sorry but do you think you could maybe..."

"You have no cash?" The man said behind her "She has no cash."

"Oh, get in another line lady." Another said

"I'm so very sorry. Is there anything you-"

"Well hello." Chandler said coming up to her

Monica sighed not wanting him to be here right now "Hello." She said trying not to make eye contact

"Hi, do you need some money?" He asked

"No I don't need your money." She told him

"Get in another line." The cashier said

Chandler looked at her "Hi," He looked down at the name tag on her shirt "Carry. That is a great name. Carry." He smiled "This is Monica, I'm Chandler."

"And I'm Henry."

Chandler looked at the man behind Monica "Henry how are you? Happy holiday's." He looked back at Carry "This is a credit card machine." He said seeing the machine sitting on the counter unused. "Happy Thanksgiving." He smiled "It's your turn to say Happy Thanksgiving back."

"Happy Thanksgiving back." Carry said

"Knock knock."

"Whose there?"

"Orange."

"Orange who?"

Monica looked at Chandler next to her as he talked to Carry.

"Orange you gonna give us a break by zipping this credit card-." He took the card from Monica "-Through the credit card machine?"

Monica looked at Carry with a sideways glance.

"Come on, you can do it. Zip zip."

Carry took the card from him and slid it through

"There you go. Carry," He smiled again "That is a great name." Chandler looked over at Monica "So you're fine?"

"Fine." Monica said shocked about what just happened

"Happy Thanksgiving." He looked past her "Henry, Happy Thanksgiving." He said then left.

Monica shook her head "I'm so sorry." Carry's smile dropped "I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart-"

"So sign already." Henry told her

Monica hurried and moved to the machine.

**Haha! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Their Thanksgiving was very different from one another's.

Chandler's family dressed up in nice suits and beautiful fancy dresses as they sat and drank tea while listening to Annabel sing a song from Annie.

On Monica's side she had her family and friends over. They were wearing warm cozy clothes and drank hot chocolate as they all gathered around the piano as Ross played a song and they all sang and smiled as they attempted to sing the song together.

Weeks went by after that and business was getting harder for Monica's restaurant.

Estel walked past Bing's Steakhouse and saw a sign in the window that read Miranda, it read how she did a tasting with their restaurant. She turned against them, just like that.

Monica was decorating her little Christmas tree that was up in front of her window hoping to catch more customers eyes. She looked out and saw a family of three walking down the street in the snow dragging their Christmas tree home. Monica smiled at the little boy who was trying to help carry. He waved back with a smile.

Monica then saw a few people walking the other direction holding Bing's Steakhouse takeout bags. She looked down and finished with her tree.

_"Christmas is coming and everyone is cutting down trees. You know that song, I wish I had a river I could get away on? It's such a sad song. And not really about Christmas at all but i was thinking about it as I was decorating my Christmas tree, unwrapping funky ornaments made out of Popsicle sticks, I was missing my mother so much that I almost couldn't breath."_ Monica typed _"I always miss my mother at Christmas but some how it is worse this year since I need some advise from her...I need her to make me some coco and tell me that everything with be okay. That everything that is going badly in my life would sort itself out."_

_"What kind of advise do you need? Can I help?"_

_"I wish you could help."_ She lied in bed and sighed_ "I wish..."_ She stopped suddenly when a message popped up.

_"I had a good feeling you would be online now."_ Chandler wrote. _"I could give you advice, I'm great at advice."_

Monica sat up straighter "Uh-oh..." She clicked reply _"If only you could help."_

_"Oh-no."_ He wrote back _"Is it about love?"_

"Please say no." He muttered

Monica smiled _"No. My business is in trouble."_

Chandler smiled _"Well I'm a brilliant business man. It's what I do best."_ He typed _"What's your business?"_

Monica shook her head _"No specifics. Remember?"_

Chandler nodded _"Well, minus specifics it's hard to help. Except to say, go to the mattresses."_ He joked

_"Except to say, go to the mattresses?"_ Monica read aloud not knowing what that meant_ "What?!"_

_"It's from the God Father. It means you have to go to war."_

Monica nodded "Oh!" She typed back _"What is it with men and the God Father?"_

Chandler chuckled "Oh come on, Hello?" He scratched his head thinking "Well..." He really didn't know _"The God Father is the sum of all wisdom. It's the answer to any question. What should I pack for my summer vacation? The God Father has the answer "Leave the gun, take the cannoil. What day of the week is, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday...your answer is go to the mattresses. It's not personal, it's business. Re-sight that to yourself every time you feel you're losing your nerve."_ He said _"I know you worry about being brave. This is your chance. Fight, fight to the death."_

Chandler pressed send.

Monica read it "I gotta fight." She nodded

She heard the door open and Pete walk in. She quickly closed her lap top and put it to the side lying back on the bed.

"Hey." Pete walked in and collapsed on the bed.

"Hey. I've been thinking..." She sat up "Pete?"

"What?" He lied on his side facing her

"I've decided to go to the mattresses." She told him "Do you think it will be a gigantic conflict of interest if I did this?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No," He shook his head

"So you'll be okay with me doing something out of my comfort zone like this?"

"Yes." He nodded "Yes."

"Do you know what it is to go to the mattresses?" She asked

"It's from the God Father." He said simply

Monica slumped back on her bed.

Chandler was in the back office of his restaurant when he heard noise outside his building "1-2-3-4 we don't want your steak no more, 5-6-7-8 go away, close the gate." He repeated "Is that what they're saying?" He asked the gentleman around him

"Yep." They nodded

"Who wrote that?"

"I don't know but it's pissing me off."

Monica stood up on a podium as the camera's around her for the news gathers to film her speak "Do you want the west side to become, one, big, gigantic, strip mall?" She asked not having a speech prepared and just saying what comes to mind.

"NO!" They shouted

"Do you want to get off the subways in 72nd on Broadway and not even know you are in New York City?"

"NO!"

"Can we save Taste of Liberty?"

"Yes!" They cheered

Monica smiled

"I am here in front of Taste of Liberty. The famous restaurant that is now on the verge of closing it's doors because the big bad wolf, Bing's Steakhouse, is moving in just a hundred feet away, moving customers away." The news women reported as Monica stood beside her

Chandler was at the gym with Joey working out while watching the news report on T.V. "She is not as nice as she seems on television." He told Joey beside him as they heard Monica's pleas.

"You met her?"

"Yeah." Chandler breathed "Boy, she is a pill."

"Probably not as tan as she looks on T.V. either."

"Oh no, she's beautiful." Chandler told him "But, she's a pill."

"You don't feel bad?" Joey started "About sending her back to a knew project with food stamps and-"

"No, it's not personal."

"It's business?"

Chandler nodded "Yeah." He looked back at the T.V. "Hey, here is the good looking guy." He stopped and looked up at the screen as he came on.

_"I sell cheap food, I do, so sue me."_

Then they cut him off.

Chandler couldn't believe it.

"That's what you said?"

"Well, that's not all that I said. I can't believe them. I said we were great. I said we had everything you could eat..."

"You?"

"Well not me personally but the business." He shrugged

They continued to watch as Monica came back on.

_"I have met Chandler Bing. And I heard him compare his restaurant to a soup kitchen and a steak to a bottle of olive oil at a supermarket.."_ Monica said slowly trying to be as mean as she could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing! **

Monica switched over her sign to Close for the night. She walked over to Estel that was seeing the ratings. "Don't tell me. No difference?"

Estel nodded sadly.

Monica looked over at the paper she held in her hand "How can that be? All this publicity and not one bit of difference?" She sighed and shook her head "What am I gonna do?"

"I don't know. But all we can do now is wait for a miracle." She said standing up "Goodnight." She patted Monica on the back before grabbing her things and leaving.

"Goodnight." She said sadly

Monica didn't know what to do. She went home and logged into her computer.

_"I need help. Do you still wanna meet me?"_

Chandler looked up at his computer as he heard it ring. _"I would love to meet you. Where? When?"_

They set a date a couple days later. Chandler walked down the street and came to the sign 'Central Perk' He brought Joey along with him "I'm only staying ten minutes." He said "I'm gonna say hello, have a cup of coffee then I'm gonna split. That's it."

Joey nodded

"I hope she doesn't have one of those high squeaky voices, I hate that." He stopped "Why am I even doing this? Why am I even wanting to meet her?"

Joey shrugged "Chandler relax. You are just taking it to the next level. It's gonna be fine."

Chandler nodded "And I'm not gonna stay that long anyways." He took a deep breath before going to the door. He stopped and went back to Joey "This women is the most adorable person I have ever been in contact with and if she comes out to be even as good looking at a door. I'd be crazy not to marry her."

"She sounds perfect. Good luck."

Chandler patted his back "Would you go and look for me?" He asked "Please just go through the window and check her out."

Joey nodded "Fine," He walked to the window. "You need to breath man."

Chandler laughed nervously "I know."

Joey looked inside "Alright, I see..." He paused looking around inside.

"Do you see her? She has a rose." Chandler told him

"No." Joey shook his head "Oh wait, yeah." He smiled "I see a very beautiful girl. She's nice."

Chandler smiled all his nervous feelings washed away. "I knew it. I knew she would be." He took a deep breath.

"She is gorgeous." Joey continued "But no rose." He looked back at Chandler

Chandler looked over at him.

Joey's smiled dropped "Alright." He looked back in "Wait a minute. I see her, there is a rose."

"Yeah? Is she beautiful?"

"I don't know, the waiter is blocking her."

Chandler sighed

"Wait, he's moving." Joey said "Oh..."

"Can you see her?" Chandler asked

Joey looked at her sitting alone at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Can you see her?" Chandler asked again

Joey nodded "Yeah."

"And..." Chandler pushed further for more detail.

"She's very pretty." Joey said looking at him

Chandler grinned "Yes! I knew she would be." He smiled wide

Joey moved away "You know what? She looks-" He paused "I mean she almost has the same look as...that Monica Geller." He said

Chandler looked at him "Monica Geller in the little restaurant?"

Joey nodded "Why not? You said you thought she was attractive."

"Absolutely, yes, why not. Who cares about Monica Geller?"

"Well, if you don't like Monica Geller. I don't think you are gonna like her too much either." He said

"Why is that?"

Joey hesitated "Because she is Monica Geller."

Chandler's smile dropped. He quickly went over to the window to see for himself.

Monica waited at the table with her rose in hand. Waiting patiently for him to show.

Chandler looked back at Joey "Well..." He started walking away

"Well what? You are just gonna let her wait there all night?"

"Yes, yes I am. Goodnight Joey I'll see you in the morning." Chandler said walking back to his apartment.

Monica looked over the menu a few times as she waited.

"Do you mind if I borrow this chair?" Someone asked her starting to pull it away.

Monica quickly stopped him "Yes. Yes I mind. Sorry I'm expecting someone." She told him placing the chair back where it sat.

Monica was starting to lose hope that he would show.

"Would you like another coffee?" A waiter asked

"Yes please." She handed him her cup.

Monica sighed.

She heard a door open and quickly looked to see who it might be. Her joy dropped when she saw Chandler Bing walk in.

Chandler couldn't do it. But now that he was back here he was losing hope that she would even talk to him, let alone look at him.

Monica's eyes grow. She quickly grabbed the menu and placed it in front of her face while she slouched back in her chair.

Chandler looked over at Monica. He nonchalantly when to her. "Monica Geller."

Monica did a quick wave trying not to look at him

"Would you mind if I sat here?-"

"Yes I actually would." She looked up at him holding the chair back. "Thanks."

Chandler looked at the menu in her hands "Anything good?"

"Do you mind." Monica closed the menu

"No I don't" He said sitting down as the waiter came and delivered Monica's coffee.

"Can I get you something?"

"Oh no, he's not staying." Monica told him

Chandler took off his jacket and put it on the back of the chair "Mochachino, decaf nonfat."

"No no. You are not staying."

"I'll just stay here until your friend get's here." He said looking at his watch "Is he late?"

Monica sighed

"You would discover a lot of things if you knew me."

"If I really knew you I know what I would find. Instead of a brain a cash register. Instead of a heart a bottom line." She shot

Chandler sat back a little hurt.

Monica looked in his eyes and smiled slightly.

"What?"

"Oh my God."

"What?" He asked

"For the first time in my life I am confronted with a horrible person. I know exactly what I wanted to say. And I said it." She smiled

Chandler nodded "Well you have a gift. That was perfect meanness."

"Meanness? Let me tell you something about meanness..."

"Don't misunderstand me. I'm just trying to pay you a compliment." Chandler stopped her. He looked down at the table and noticed a rose. He picked it up.

"Oh," Monica reached out for it "Why are you touching that. Why are you-"

"Is this a rose?" He asked smelling it "Probably has something special to it." He took it in his mouth.

"Is that funny to you? Everything is a joke to you." She shook her head

The door opened and Monica looked over hoping it could be him.

Chandler looked behind him at the door and saw two old women walk through. He looked back at Monica who looked sadder than ever.

"Don't-" She shook her head "Please leave." She begged not looking at him "Please please leave."

Chandler nodded and stood up grabbing his coat. He sighed and walked to the table right behind her setting his jacket on the back of the chair once again.

Monica looked at him. Unbelievable. She gabbed a compact out of her purse. She checked herself in the mirror while moving it slightly to the side so she could see him.

Chandler looked behind him at Monica.

Monica shut the mirror and put it back away.

"You know what that cup of coffee reminds me of?" Chandler asked turning sideways in his seat.

"What?"

"The first day I met you."

"The first day you lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you."

"Yes you did."

Chandler shook his head "No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I did not."

"Did to."

"Did not!"

"You did to!"

"I did not!" He raised his voice

"You did to! I thought, oh that Bing stuff was so charming, B-I-N-G." She mimicked

"Well I didn't lie about it."

Monica turned around in her seat "Chandler. You can just call me Chandler."

Chandler nodded

"Like you were one of those stupid twenty-two year old girls with no last name. Hi I'm Kimberly, hi I'm Janice." She said "Don't they know you're suppose to have a last name? It's like they are in entire generation of cocktail waitresses..."

Chandler stood up "Look-" He quickly moved back to Monica's table "I am not a twenty-two year old cocktail waitress."

"That is not what I meant!" She argued

"And when I said the thing about the soup kitchen and the olive oil, that-is-not-what-I-meant!" He got it straight

"Oh. You poor sad multimillionaire. I feel so sorry for you."

They looked back towards the door when they heard it open once more. A strange man that was wearing what seemed to be a child's Halloween costume.

He looked back to Monica "I'll take a wild guess that that's not him either." Chandler smiled slightly

Monica swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

"So who is he I wonder?" Chandler asked "Would you be mean to him too when he shows up?"

"No I will not." She said "Because the man who is coming here tonight is completely unlike you. He is kind, and funny, he has got the most wonderful sense of humor." She smiled

"But-" He stopped her "He's not here."

Monica looked around before meeting his eyes "Well if he is not here he has a reason because there is not a mean or careless bone in his body." She said "But I wouldn't expect you to understand anybody like that. You and your multimillionaire restaurant Mochachino land. It doesn't matter what you brought to this town because no one will ever remember you Chandler Bing. They might not remember me either, but they will always remember my mother. And she was a wonderful person that cared and made sure everyone got what they deserved. They will remember her but not you Chandler Bing, you are just a suit." She said wanting to cry afterwards

Chandler nodded slowly and got out his wallet putting change down on the table "You're right." He got up "Goodnight." He said before grabbing his coffee and leaving the coffee shop.


	8. Chapter 8

Monica went home after an hour of waiting for him to show. She really thought he was different. Something about him seemed different from the other guys she has met. If it wasn't for tonight she would be lying if she said apart of her wasn't falling for him.

Monica climbed into bed not bothering to change. She didn't have the energy to go online to see if he might of had the decency to write to her.

Chandler went home and hung up his jacket. The same question rang in his ears "Why didn't I tell her the truth? Why did I have to be so lame?" He sighed and jumped in the shower to wash all his worries away.

"So how did the big date go?" Joey asked the next morning "Love her yet?" He joked

Chandler shook his head "She seems different. She was so sweet and kind online then every time I run into her she is this cruel, rude young lady who hates everything about me."

"That's called love Chandler." Joey said

"No, that is called hatred. Love is far from what happened last night."

"Are you sure she wasn't flirting with you?"

"I'm positive."

Joey and Chandler walked into work "Okay so let me get this straight. She does not know it's you that she has been writing with the past month? But you sat there and basically went on the date?" He asked

Chandler nodded trying to catch what he just said "Yes."

"Are you going to tell her?"

Chandler thought about it "Well I can't just stop talking to her. I'll message her tonight and explain where I was."

"But you were with her."

"Exactly."

Monica walked into work and went straight to the kitchen. "How was the date Mon?" Rachel asked

"Horrible. He never even showed up." Monica told her "Is there something wrong with me? Am I that bad of a person?"

"No honey." Rachel went over to her.

"Do you think he saw me through the window and left?" She asked

"No no no. Why would someone even do that. And if he did, maybe he was never the guy for you."

Monica nodded sadly "Yeah maybe you're right."

"Or maybe something came up and he couldn't make it."

Monica brightened up "Yeah. Probably." She smiled turning to her stove to start her day.

Chandler went home and turned on his computer. He had no new mail from chefgirl and that made him a little sad. So he started typing.

_"I'm sorry I couldn't be there last night. I was caught up at work. We had a meeting and they wouldn't let me go. I feel bad about telling you now but hopefully you will understand. I don't expect you to forgive me and that's alright, I wouldn't forgive me either. When they let me go I tried to get there as fast as I could. It wasn't fast enough because you were already gone. I hope we could still be friends._ NYman"

Chandler signed it then sent it out for the world to see.

Monica arrived back at her apartment and saw that Pete was there. "Hey, so I was thinking about Bing's Steakhouse. And what if we poison their food?" He suggested. "Then business will come back to us."

Monica wasn't paying attention. She just went straight over to her computer and logged in. "You've got mail." Rang through the apartment and a smile suppressed on her face.

She read the letter and her smile just got bigger. Rachel was right, something did come up and he couldn't make it.

_"I forgive you for not showing up. At least you were honest and didn't show me up on purpose. I really hope we could try meeting up again. Someday." _Monica sighed and continued to write _"When you didn't show my enemy from the restaurant showed up. And I did what you said. I said what I felt the moment I felt it. And once it was all out...I felt sad, I didn't think I would fell that bad about something that I have been wanting to say for so long but I did. I was cruel and I'm never cruel. No matter what he's done to me there was no excuse for my behavior. When I looked into his eyes after what I saw there wasn't mean and hatred in them like I normally see, but caring and wonder. It almost felt like," _Monica paused _"It almost felt like he was there with me because he wanted to be with me. After that night I was kind of glad to have his company as I sat there and waited." _

Chandler read this and he felt something that he hasn't felt in a long time. Something warm and nice.

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter.**

**I've finished this story so the rest of the chapters should be up soon.**

Chandler looked at his key board wondering what to write next. He sat there and read the letter over and over again. _"Someday we will meet again. I'm glad you had company to keep you busy. Sorry that it was the one guy that you like the least, but from how you explained it it sounds like you two had some fun." _And with that short little message Chandler sent it.

He felt bad about running Monica Geller out of business, but there was not much he could do about it now.

Monica and her staff was gathered at their restaurant. They haven't had business for three days. And today Monica has made her decision. "We're gonna close." She said sadly "I already hired the movers to come move our stuff out. I even put I note in the paper saying we have closed our doors." Monica looked around at her staff members that has carried with her through the years "I'm sorry that you guys won't be at a job anymore. But this is just something that I need to do. We won't be able to keep up with the bills."

They all nodded

"Closing is a very brave thing to do." Ross said passing through everybody to give his sister a hug "I know how much this place meant to you. With mom having it first. And all we have now is the memories." He told her softly "And no one can run the memories out of our heads like they've run our restaurant out of business."

After they all had one last dinner together in Taste of Liberty they went home, some went to the unemployment office. Monica went to Joe Joe's Pizza where she was meeting Pete for dinner. Which is why she only made the food that night, she didn't enjoy it.

When she walked in she saw Pete sitting at a table in the corner. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

After they ordered they talked.

"You are a wonderful person Monica. And just the thought that you would want to be with someone like me makes me feel like the most luckiest guy in the world." Pete said

"I feel exactly the same way."

"No, please don't talk. That makes it worse." He cut her off.

"Makes what worse? What-" Monica stopped when she realized "You don't love me."

He looked into her eyes and shook his head slowly "I'm sorry, I don't."

Monica smiled this whole dinner could not have gone better "To be honest. Me either." She shook her head

Pete came here to brake up with her only to find out she was having the same feelings lifted a weight off his shoulders. "Really?"

She nodded

"You don't love me?"

"No." She chuckled surprised that he didn't love her either but they were still with each other.

"But everyone thinks that we are so right for each other."

Monica nodded "I know."

Pete looked at her "Is there someone else?" He asked

Monica thought about it "I don't know yet. Maybe."

He nodded "Well I'm happy for you with whomever you choose."

Monica smiled "Thanks, I'm glad that you feel that way."

Later that night Monica went past Bing's Steakhouse and looked inside. She saw it crowded and over booked. Something she hasn't seen in awhile. She looked through the window not being able to get herself to walk inside and taste what it was about.

She saw Chandler walk out of the kitchen and over to a table that smiled and thanked him before leaving the restaurant.

Monica watched them walk past her as they talked.

"The best food I've had in ages." One said as the others agreed

She glanced back one last time before leaving.

Chandler looked out the window and saw Monica leaving the spot he watched from the kitchen.

Monica walked slowly back to her empty apartment for the night.

_"Today as I walked home from work there was something going through my mind."_ Chandler began to type _"I realized I wasn't happy where I was in life and how I got there. I needed to get out. I needed to leave my house and become a real person again. It didn't matter the money or the hard work. So, as I reached my home. I packed up my things and Casey and I moved out. We couldn't stay there any longer. We moved to a two bedroom apartment that just so happened to be right above Central Perk where we were suppose to meet. I hope you would still want to meet me." _

Monica read the message. _"Of course I would still want to meet you. Say Sunday around three in the park?" _

Chandler smiled _"That sounds perfect."_

**You might know where he moved to. Don't worry, it won't be over after that.**


	10. Chapter 10

Monica went to Central Perk the next morning to get a cup of coffee.

Chandler got most of his belongings unpacked and decided for a break. He went down to the coffee house just underneath him to check it out.

He ordered and saw how homey the place was. Looking around it was hard to find a seat so he settled on the old orange couch in the middle. Chandler saw one other girl sitting there and decided to join her. When he got closer he noticed that it was Monica Geller. "Hello." He gave a friendly smile

Monica looked up from her magazine and saw Chandler Bing standing over her. By her surprise, he actually seemed like a nice, cute looking and decent guy "Hi." She smiled

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Monica shook her head "No, go ahead."

"Thanks he sat down." He took a drink of his coffee "I'm sorry about your business. I didn't mean to run you out like that."

She shrugged "Can't always keep the things you love."

He nodded "If you ever need a job I'm sure I can find you one at Bing's Steakhouse." He answered

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to wait awhile before going back into business. Get my life back together before putting myself out there again."

"I understand."

They continued to talk for an hour and in that little time frame Monica managed to let her little secret friend that she has been talking to online, slip.

"So why haven't you met him yet?" Chandler asked

"I tried but things came up."

"What kind of things?"

"He said he got caught up at work." Monica told him

"Oh wait." Chandler stopped "Is it the same man you were waiting for that one night?"

Monica looked away.

"He sounds like a keeper." Chandler joked "And he told you he was caught up at work? That is such a big fat lie. You know he probably is married, and that is why he couldn't make it. Because he was having sex with his wife."

Monica huffed "That is not why he didn't show up." She argued

"Yes it is." Chandler laughed "Ask him."

"I'm not going to ask him that."

Monica went home that night and she was wondering so badly if Chandler was right. So she messaged him. _"Are you married?"_

Chandler read and messaged back _"Am I married? What kind of question is that? Why would you even ask me that? Don't you know me at all? Oh wait, I know, your friends told you to ask that. They think that I'm married and that is why we haven't meet. So you had to ask. Am I right?" _

The next day Chandler ran into Monica once again "So he didn't answer the question."

"Yes he did!" Monica couldn't help but smile

"He did not." Chandler shook his head

"He did to. He knew how I even got to asking that question." She told him

"He did not answer the question did he?"

Monica hesitated before telling him "No."

"I knew it. He's fat and that is why he didn't tell you. He is a big fat old man that has to get help from a crane to get out of his house."

Monica laughed "You know that is not true." She smiled "Maybe I've seen him and just don't know it." Monica thought about it

"You could have seen him everyday and not know it. It could be that guy sitting over there." He pointed

Monica looked over at him "Could be."

"But you won't know until you meet him." He said

She nodded and looked at her watch "I should go. I'm meeting him today." She told him standing up

"Really? Where?" Chandler asked following her

"In the park."

"Oh, you want me to come by and make sure he isn't fat?"

Monica laughed "No that's okay."

"Alright. Well that's fine because I have somewhere I need to be anyway."

Monica walked to the door "Well I'll see you later."

Chandler nodded "Yeah." He smiled before leaving

Monica got ready before going to the park where she would wait for him.

She waited there just a few seconds before a dog came around the corner on a leash.

Monica saw who was holding the leash and she wanted to cry. She started to tear up as he neared her.

Chandler brushed his thumb over her cheek "This is my dog, Casey." He smiled "Don't cry chefgirl."

Monica smiled "I wanted it to be you so badly."

"I'm glad." He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Eight years after they met and knew who they were talking to online. They opened their own diner. One that welcomed the neighborhood. They cooked along side one another in the kitchen, their kitchen, and even had their family and friends work there too. They all became good friends and Monica and Chandler even got married.

There was a giant window where they could look out of the kitchen and to their customers as they watched their little one passing out menu's to well known regulars that loved her.

Chandler looked over at Monica cooking at the stove and smiled "You got your dream." He told her

Monica looked up at him then out to her six year old girl who would one day run this restaurant as her own.

**I've been up in my room all day yesterday trying to finish this!...Well not all day, I played Basketball with my dad, went shopping with my sister and helped my mom in the kitchen. Yep, the all American family. Anyway I hope it was worth my time for you guys to read. Please, although it is over, please review and I just might have another story that I will post later on.**


End file.
